The 125th hunger games chapter 1
by KatnissEverdeen1
Summary: Ive put in different charicters and its the quarter quell only this time there are 3 tributes per district but only 2 survivors...


THE HUNGER GAMES

CHAPTER 1:

I sit eating burnt bread at my tiny table Levi made for me. As I sit there eating, for all I know my last meal, I think about the reaping coming up. Dreading the thought of simply going to the reaping. But who will be selected this year... Before I can answer my own question Levi walks in.

"Hey, best hurry there cutting curfew short today because of the reaping tomorrow" Levi urges.

"Ok, ill meet you at the hole in the fence behind the hob."

"Alright hurry, I Promised Greasy Sae some venison and we only have a few hours."

"Fine" I say while finishing my hard bread.

I go to my room, putting on my green tank top, old jeans and my boots. Walking to the door I braid my hair down my back. Then I open the door and pause. I really don't want to let go of the door nob. Fearing the reaping tomorrow. Realizing that's there nothing I can do about it I decide to let go. I slowly walk to the hob, still trying to find the answer to my question about who will go into the games this year. Then I arrive at the hob and see Levi waiting for me.

"Ready?" Levi asks as I sling the quiver over my shoulder.

"Yep, how much venison did you promise to Greasy Sae?

"We don't have a lot of time to hunt and im not going to waste the time we do have talking!"

"Your right."

"Sorry im just upset about...well you know..."

"The reaping?"

"Yea, I just couldn't stand to see you go..."

"Its fine were both 16 now and we only have 2 more years and then we wont be in the reaping anymore."

" We best get going."

We quickly hunt all the venison for Greasy Sae and a little for each of us. We are are at my house. We look into eachothers eyes but this look is different. A more caring, loving look. Then he breaks the silence.

"No matter what happens tomorrow ill always care about you."

"And I will for you."

Unexpectedly he kisses me gently on the cheek and walks away. I put my hand where he kissed me and process what just happen. I clear my head and walk inside.

I fit myself into my dress and slip on my heels,hating the feel of the whole outfit and I wish I could simply be in my hunting clothes.

I walk out my door feeling fear again but don't focus on it and continue, then I hear my named being called.

"Molly over here!" Its my friend, Brittany. Shes always happy, even on reaping day.

"Hey. You look lovely." I say in the kindest voice I possibly can today.

"Thanks! You do too!"

"Aren't you nervous?"

"A little."

We walk together to the girls side of the square. Then I see Levi and give him a small smile. He gives me a encouraging smile in return. The mayor is the only one on stage.

"Hello,district 12. Since this is the 125th annual hunger games,that also means that it is a Quarter quell and I herd news about the quarter quell from President Snow Jr. This year there will be 3 tributes required from each district. We have chosen to have 1 boy and 2 girls!"

He says as confetti shoots out of these small cannons, little kids run up to gather some.

"Now to see who our tributes will be!" The mayor says loudly so that the whole square can hear him.

Two tall boys wheel out 2 carts with a big glass bowl on each one one for boys and one for girls.

"Now lets see who our first girl tribute will be, then our boy then another girl."

He reaches his hand far into the girl tribute bowl, and takes hold of one.

"Our first girl tribute is Brittany Turner!"

My first instinct is to look at her to see how she handles this. She takes a long breath out and trying to keep calm walks up onto the stage. I try as hard as I could to raise my hand to volunteer but I cant move. The mayor moves on as Brittany takes her place. He then reaches his hand far into the boy tribute bowl and finds one after a while of searching.

"Our boy tribute is Levi Collins!"

I couldn't take any more I drop to my hands and knees. No one could see me because of all the people anyway. The mayor continues. As he reaches into the girl bowl I know I have to volenteer the two people I love are both in the games so ive got nothing to lose, I begen to raise my hand but thren before I do I hear...

"Our last tribute is Molly Whitbey!"

I freeze. Even if I wanted to move I couldent. My name was called.

I calmly walk up stage and ignore the mayor's offered hand shake. He finnishes and I know whats next after this. The goodbyes but I have no use for them. Im already going into the games with the only people I love.

End of chapter 1.


End file.
